Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa from Frozen. Promotional Material Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozenjuly2.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen_30_1366x768.jpg Tumblr mn8douCBla1ry7whco1 1280.jpg Elsa_the_Snow_Queen_2.png Elsapose4.jpg elsa1.jpg Elsa with snowflake pose.png Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg Annaelsa.png elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Frozen elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png awes.png elsa.png Tumblr mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1 1280.jpg Animation Fullscreen capture 11282013 80020 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80022 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Psst!" Fullscreen capture 11282013 80032 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: (whispered) "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 11282013 80038 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Do you wanna plaaaaay?" Elsa groans sleepily. Fullscreen capture 11282013 80101 PM.bmp.jpg|(sleepily) "Go back to bed, Anna." 26353335.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" Tumblr mxq2nmzLDi1t7pb92o3 1280.jpg|Saying good-bye to her parents (one last time) 2013-12-03_08.52.48_pm.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11272013 55352 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11182013 10125 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 55600 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa after practing holding a candlestick and a jewelry box. 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2 1280.jpg Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. Elsa21.jpg|Elsa's coronation day 2013-11-17 06.34.04 pm.png 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843844-640-286.jpg|"Get it together...control it!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 75700 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93954 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 94017 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75644 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa holding the globus cruciger and scepter. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa putting her gloves back on. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843854-640-286.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93912 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg|"You look beautiful." Fullscreen capture 1112013 93948 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|"Mmm... chocolate!" Elsa and Anna laughing together 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton The Duke's Hair.gif|The Duke of Wesalton's wig!!! Elsa and Anna snort with laughter directly afterward. tumblr_mxoszi90T21t7pb92o1_1280.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72724 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party's over, close the gates." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71847 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71410 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 80306 PM.bmp.jpg|"Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg 43/566543.jpg|Elsa about to turn around and walk away. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72759 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72752 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enough, Anna..." 45632.jpg|Anna: "No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72807 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Why do you shut the world out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "WHAT are you so AFRAID OF?!?!?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72827 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|...and unleashes her powers! Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg 5/2466533.jpg Duke of Weselton with His Thugs.jpg|"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa escapes.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! elsa_scared.png|"Please, just stay away!" Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water and realizing that it freezes beneath her Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Let-It-Go-frozen-35645918-1024-426.jpg Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg Beginning of Let it Go.jpg|Beginning of "Let it Go" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight... (note that the end sounds like, "mount tonight") disney-frozen-let-it-go-movie-clip.png|''...not a footprint to be seen." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24454 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24501 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24517 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in. Don't...'' 12244-offsite_resizing_frozen_songclip.jpg|''...let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!'' Well now they know....jpg|''Well now they...'' 589225991134144.jpg|''...know!'' Disney-Frozen-New-Animated-Clip-Let-It-Go1.jpg|''Let it go!'' vlcsnap-2013-12-22-20h03m52s243.png disney-frozen-elsa.jpg|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' slam_the_door.png|''Turn away and slam the door!'' F582463719.jpg Elsa's Secret Power.png|''I don't care...'' Elsa experimenting with her snow magic. Elsadontcare.png|''...what they're going to say!'' Let the storm rage on.jpg|''Let the storm...'' letitgo.JPG|''...rage on.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how some distance...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24603 PM.bmp.jpg|''...makes everything seem small.'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24607 PM.bmp.jpg|''...can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time...'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''... to see what I can do. To test the...'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Fullscreen capture 1112013 95025 AM.bmp.jpg|''...limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me!'' Elsa creates a snow staircase. 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm...'' Refining the snow into ice. Happyelsa.png|''...free!'' Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. (note when she sings "I'm" the pic changes again) ice staircase.png|''...with the wind...'' Elsa's Ice Staircase elsa_stairs.png|''...and sky!'' (note "sky" is held out for two beats) 442246643.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! You'll never see me cry!'' elsa_foot.png|''Here I stand...'' Elsa's castle floor Let-It-Go-frozen-35645937-1024-423.jpg elsa big snowflake.png|''... and here I'll stay!'' snowflake_big.png|The floor of Elsa's castle elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to make the castle elsa's powers.png|Elsa forming the base for her castle Els.png 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Ice Castle Forming.jpg|Elsa's Ice Castle's foundation. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95436 AM.bmp.jpg powers_flurry_through_the_air.png|''My power flurries through the air...'' Elsa forming the walls of her ice castle elsa_castle.png|''...into the ground.'' Elsa's castle floor elsa builds her ice palace ceiling.jpg|''My soul is...'' 42345666.jpg|''...spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one crystallizes like an icy blast!'' Elsa creating her ice castle. img-disneys-frozen-let-it-go-clip-958.jpg|''I'm never...'' Elsa42.png Elsa43.png|''...going back! The...'' Elsa ready to throw away the crown and forget the past 2013-11-17 06.38.53 pm.png|''...past is in the past!'' Elsa looks at her crown, then tosses it aside. Let it Go.png|''Let it go!'' LIG.png Let-It-Go.png TCNBMA.png|''Let it...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40646 PM.bmp.jpg|''..g..'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40640 PM.bmp.jpg|''...o...'' Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''..o!'' LIG 1.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 1 LIG 2.png|''I'll...'' Part 2 LIG 3.png|''...rise...'' Part 3 LIG 4.png|Part 4 LIG 5.png|''...like...'' Part 5 LIG 6.png|Part 6 LIG 7.png|''...the...Part 7 LIG 8.png|...break...'' Part 8 LIG 9.png|''...of...Part 9 LIG 10.png|...da...'' Part 10 LIG 11.png|''..awn!'' Part 11 LIG 12.png|''L...'' Part 12 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|''...et...Part 13 LIG 13.png|...it...'' Part 14 LIG 14.png|''...g...'' Part 15 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|''...o...'' Part 16 LIG 15.png|''...o...'' Part 17 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...o!'' Part 18 LIG 16.png|''L...'' Part 19 LIG 17.png|''...et...'' Part 20 2013-11-17 06.39.25 pm.png|''...it...'' Part 21 LIG 18.png|''...g...'' Part 22 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|''...o...'' Part 23 LIG 19.png|''...o...'' Part 24 LIG 20.png|''...o...'' Part 25 LIG 21.png|''...o...'' Part 26 LIG 22.png|''...o...'' Part 27 LIG 23.png|''...o...'' Part 28 LIG 24.png|''...o...'' Part 29 LIG 25.png|''...o!'' Part 30 (Complete) 2013-11-17 06.37.10 pm.png|''That perfect girl is gone! Here...'' (note that when she sings, "That perfect girl is gone!" the camera is pointed at her reflection) LIG 26.png|''...I...'' Elsa_snow_queen_ice.jpg|''...stand, in the light...'' 1995308.jpg|''...of d...'' File:SnowQueenElsa.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg|''...ay!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o10_1280.jpg|''...rage...'' 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png|''...on!'' (*Note*: "on" continues for 8 beats) Elsa's Ice Palace.jpg|''...'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me any-...'' 2013-11-15 08.47.57 pm.png|''...-way.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... …and slam the door!.png|…and slams the door. (*Note that she uses her powers to close the doors*) snowf.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|Elsa in her ice castle Fullscreen capture 1222013 30613 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30618 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30622 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30628 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30637 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30640 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 25621 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna" Fullscreen capture 1222013 25624 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa: Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates. Anna: Yeah, but-'' tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o1_1280.jpg|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Fullscreen capture 1222013 25637 PM.bmp.jpg|''Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 25639 PM.bmp.jpg|''Just stay away and you'll be safe me!'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 25722 PM.bmp.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!" Fullscreen capture 1222013 25752 PM.bmp.jpg 44225677.jpg|''Elsa, please! I'm not leaving without you!'' Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|A 'what have I done?' look Fullscreen capture 11182013 122819 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret. Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. 321245655.jpg|Elsa's castle is under attack! Fullscreen capture 10282013 75912 PM.bmp.jpg|Anyone care to be stuck against the wall with ice picks? Elsa.JPG|Elsa defending herself 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg elsa's icy powers.png 235676433.jpg Elsa-frozen-35732079-331-552.jpg|Elsa imprisoned 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintery curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Hans. sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Tumblr myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo3 1280.jpg Hanssword.jpg Hans-sword.jpg 2 (4).jpg|Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. 2 (6).jpg|Elsa crying Annafrozenelsaolafkristoff.jpg 2 (7).jpg|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2 (8).jpg|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. Elsa-and-Anna-1.png|Elsa telling Anna that she loves her. Elsa-and-Anna-2.png|Elsa realizing her love for Anna can thaw the winter. (Anna is confused by what Elsa means by this at first.) Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95301 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53810 PM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter is banished. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png Elsa-elsa-the-snow-queen-35731448-280-270.jpg 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. Elsa and anna.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png _elsa_frozen___.png|"Are you ready?" _elsa_ice_skates.png|Elsa about to make the ice rink _elsa_froze_.png|Elsa froze the ground for the ice rink __ice__rink__.png|The ground freezing ____frozen_____.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o3_1280.png elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard __elsa__and__anna__.png|Anna slipping on the ice _ice_skates_.png|Elsa making the skates for Anna Tumblr mxrsv204vu1sr59p0o1 1280.jpg|''Oh Elsa, they're beautiful, but..." tumblr_mx3tre7qQs1qb89lwo8_r3_250.gif|''...you know I can't skate!'' Frozen-image-frozen-36162513-613-411.png|Elsa: C'mon! I'll show you!" Fullscreen capture 1222013 31634 PM.bmp.jpg __skating___.png Fullscreen capture 12132013 111802 AM.bmp.jpg __elsa__and__anna__skating.png|(scene cuts out and movie ends) Concept art Original Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept art of Elsa Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen Elsa.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg|Another piece of early concept art, done by Harald Siepermann.|link=http://progresscityusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/23-Kopie.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa, in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Current Concept art Elsa Disney.png Elsa.jpg Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' ''Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpg Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Elsa Concept 1.jpg Elsa Concept 2.jpg 1510744_442539592513856_1533053927_n.jpg 1528511_442539729180509_925469129_n.jpg 1488851_442538619180620_625915891_n.jpg tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo1_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning concept art drawing tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning turning into a computer graphic scene Book Illustrations Snowmanscan.jpg FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p4_5.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p10_11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no1_1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no3 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no4 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no5 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no6 1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no7_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no8_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no9_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no10_1280.jpg Cooler.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel disney-frozen-storybook-a-sister-like-me-anna-elsa-846x1024.jpg Elsa Nightshirt for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Plate - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Women - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tumbler with Straw - Frozen - Small.jpg Frozen Journal.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg 1378268_583346918368323_1558483103_n.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen's Signature Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Elsa the Snow Queen at Disney Magic on Parade!.jpg|Elsa during Disney Magic on Parade! at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Elsa Anna Disney Parks 45.jpg Category:Character galleries